Wolf, Ram, and Hart
by scarlet phlame
Summary: Captain John Hart makes his big return. (Character study)


Summary: Captain John Hart makes his big return.

AN: So if you haven't heard the radio play _Torchwood: The Dead Line_, a simple explanation is that Jack ends up in a coma. Well, a coma of sorts, anyway. Hard to say. This takes place in about the middle of that radio play; set before CoE in the TV series, but after the season 2 finale.

Enjoy!

P.S. I made a lot of references to Spike (John Hart's actor) from _Buffy_ in this ... so if anything doesn't make sense, it's probs a reference.

* * *

Okay.

It wasn't like he'd _cared_ about Jack.

So he'd been staying out of trouble. At least, he'd been _trying_ to. Sort of. It wasn't like he found trouble on purpose, rather, trouble found him. (After he, you know, found it first.)

But he'd heard about the coma patients around Cardiff, and had done some nosing around. That was usually the kind of stuff Jack and his little team investigated, right? And ... well, he had gotten a strange visual, and had thought; solve the case, impress them all, leave a token behind like in _Pink Panther_, and join up with the team?

It sounded more interesting than lying in some alley, drunkenly babbling to and flirting with people.

And this led him to construct some research on the comatose people. It wasn't like he'd actually cared, he was ... curious, was all. And then he came across–_hacked into_–the hospital records, discovered a comatose Jack Harkness under the care of Professor Stella Courtney.

It wasn't like he _cared_ about Jack. He was totally over the man. And yet ... it didn't feel right for him to leave without saying goodbye. Shoving him one last flip–off before he sailed back to Orgy Center 101.

So he went to the hospital. He hated those places. So what, you lost a little blood or maybe got your hands cut off by a psychopath, what did it matter? It wasn't like he cared for any of them, especially Jack. He was just there to drop off a bundle of whatever and leave, say his goodbyes.

Except the problem was, when he got into the room, he sort of forgot that he didn't really care about Jack.

Setting the anonymous flowers down on the table, and, after several frantic checks to make sure Eye Candy was elsewhere, getting coffee or answering calls, he took a seat next to the bed, frowning at the figure lying on it. Even in death, Jack had seemed so animate (even though the bastard was immortal–some people just had all the luck).

But ... in a coma, all pale and sallow and wan, he looked ... like a corpse. It unnerved John. It was like he didn't have a reason to be there anymore. It was like he was visiting a loved one in the hospital, the whole crying and holding–your–hand deal. And before he knew it, he was talking, _babbling_, even.

"So, I brought you anonymous flowers." He gestured at the daisies on the countertop. Chuckling, he twiddled fingers. "Chose daisies 'cos I know you hate 'em." He beamed. "You would be so proud of me."

Silence fell. He didn't know what to say, so he went on, talking and talking.

"You know, this is a _really_ boring, primal, stupid planet. I don't even know why I bother sticking 'round here. Although, I must admit, those onion flower things are pretty good," he said, shrugging a little and leaning forward, hands clasped together. He frowned. With nothing else to look at, he stared at Jack's hair.

It didn't look like it had been fixed recently. He wondered how long the man had been out for.

Furrowing his brow, he stretched slightly where he was sitting, then glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "You know, I have no doubt your little team'll be able to piece it together. They're clever like that, you know. You choose good friends." He chuckled. "Even if they're incredibly close–minded."

Scowling, he shook his head and straightened himself. "What'm I saying? You know, it's times like these when I wish I had people looking out for me, you know? Like if I ever end up like you–" he paused, and gestured at him with a wave, "I'll have someone to count on. Someone to wake up for, right?"

No response.

John frowned. Honestly, the things he did with his time nowadays ... this planet was getting to his head.

"Well, then, I see how it is. No use in me sticking around any longer." He stood, rubbing circles on his palm with his right hand. "And ... I never really liked you anyway. And ... and ... you have stupid hair ... and I'm leaving this stupid planet, there's no point in staying, anyway."

Scoffing, but mostly at himself, he exited the room, muttering to himself. He was going to leave. Really, he was. He was gonna clip on his Vortex Manipulator and go to Kradishi. He really was.

He just sort of forgot to.


End file.
